My Heart Will Go On
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Meer Anna Rose. She is a bad- ass young teen with a sweet personality, a warm heart and an unforgettable memory. When she finds out who her father is, she finds herself being tossed into a tankful of sharks while wearing a suit made of bloodied meat…
1. PROLOGUE

**My Heart Will Go On**

**I don't own the Avengers.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Meer Anna Rose. She is a bad- ass young teen with a sweet personality, a warm heart and an unforgettable memory. When she finds out who her father is, she finds herself being tossed into a tankful of sharks while wearing a suit made of bloodied meat…**

**INTRODUCTION:**

"Loki had attacked one of our younger agents on several occasions," explained Fury in a grave voice.

"Is the victim with you?" asked Odin, who was on his throne, with Thor on his left and the Warrior Four on his rights.

"As a matter of fact, she is." The director turned to someone behind him. "Anna Rose?"

A cloaked individual stepped forward timidly, wearing a cloak of purple satin. Worn leather boots silently tapped the marble floor as the person stepped towards the king. The guards bristled and clenched their weapons tighter, however, the only weapon that they were wearing was what looked like the hilt of two swords, swinging from either sides of the hips, attached to a equally worn belt with a Celtic design enscribed into the leather.

The person finally reached the king and stopped, glancing behind at Fury, who nodded.

"Anna Rose is temporarily mute- she can communicate with telepathic thoughts and memories, however only if she's touching the person she wants to talk to," he explained.

The king held out a gnarled hand.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then, a gloved hand reached out and tugged off the material restricting the left side before slipping into the larger, more worn hand.

_I am Anna Rose, your majesty._

"It is an honor to meet you, Anna Rose," responded the king, a bit nerved by her ability to communicate.

_It took a while to get used to not talking. Trust me, you're taking it better than everyone else is._

Odin chuckled at her dry comment.

"I am pleased to hear that you think I am taking the surprise of your powers well, young one," he rumbled. "How did you lose your voice?"

Her blue eyes darkened as she jerked her hand from his, tears welling up in her orbs as she struggled not to cry.

_How did you lose your eye?_

Odin winced at her rebuke, knowing that he had reached an unpleasant memory for her.

"I'm sorry, I did not know," he murmured softly as she sniffled softly. Captain America began to step forwards to comfort Anna Rose, but Fury glared at him, keeping him in line. The all American man bit his lip to keep himself from calling out to her.

"Might you remove your hood?" Odin asked Anna Rose, causing for her to yet again, look at Fury for approval. After seeing him nod, she slowly reached up with both hands and untied the ribbons that held her cloak to her body.

The cloak fluttered to the ground, a puddle of purple liquid.

For a moment, everyone in the court of Asgard was silent in shock.

Anna Rose was a petite young woman of twenty one winters, with a long platinum blonde braid that reached her hips, streaked with purple and pink. A heart shaped face with full rosebud lips the color of cherries, huge blue eyes with long lashes, and rounded cheekbones made up the beauty of her, followed by her slender, athletic body, lined with curves in the right places. She wore a red dress that reached her ankles with slips down the sides for easy movement, a small heart shaped diamond that bought out the blues in her eyes, and a series of gold barrettes that were in the shape of butterflies.

No one spoke.

Odin turned to Thor with a murderous look in his eyes.

"You will explain to me later." Even though the words were spoken in a low tone, everyone in the room heard the fury in his voice.

Anna Rose turned and fled back to her family, taking shelter from the enraged king behind Steve, who kept an arm around her.

"Father, I can explain-" Thor tried to frantically backpedal from his father's temper.

"Later, when we're alone," huffed Odin, turning back to his guest with a slightly ruffled aura.

Anna Rose peeked out from behind Steve with fear filled eyes. She had read about Odin's temper while en route to Asgard, and even though she was able to read about half of the thousand page novel that helped familiarize herself with the Norse legends, she had stilled been scared of meeting the actual gods.

Even though she was a skilled solider, she felt powerless without her voice. True, she had other skills to replace the temporarily loss of her interment, she still felt like a child who was waiting for their favorite toy to come out of the washing machine.

Anna Rose caught Thor's eyes.

For a moment, nothing happened.

But then Thor, stepped forwards and gathered up her satin cloak and approached her with the purple puddle flowing from his hands.

"I believe this is yours," he awkwardly stated, looking behind Captain America to smile gently at her.

Anna Rose stepped from behind his shadow and reached for the garnment before finding herself in a bone crushing embrace.

The entire hall was silent as they watched father greet the daughter he didn't know he had.

**So, I decided to try writing in a different style. Yes this happens in the middle of the story- this is what we refer to as being an experiment.**

**R&R!**


	2. CHAPTER ONE: FROZEN

**My Heart Will Go On**

**I don't own the Avengers.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Meer Anna Rose. She is a bad- ass young teen with a sweet personality, a warm heart and an unforgettable memory. When she finds out who her father is, she finds herself being tossed into a tankful of sharks while wearing a suit made of bloodied meat…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS;**

**Yay, a chapter devoted to Steve Rogers AKA Captain America and Anna Rose/ Silver Butterfly!**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**FROZEN**

**ONE WEEK AGO…**

Anna Rose frowned as she stepped into the spacious game room. The pretty young woman had her head up in the clouds (again), and nothing would ever bring her down.

Except for one thing.

"Anna Rose?" asked Steve, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into him to kiss her exposed neck.

"Hmmm?" hummed the girl, turning so that they were face to face- or in their case, face to chest.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her, looking into her sapphire blue eyes that had lightning flashing through them.

"Loki," she answered darkly before yawning behind her hand. "I dare not sleep in fear that he shall attack me."

Steve reached out and cupped her face in his massive hand, massaging her cheek with his thumb. Anna Rose pressed her face in deeper to his hand, sighing as his other hand pressed her closer to his body.

They stayed like that for several minutes; Anna Rose with her ear to Steve's chest, and Steve with his arms wrapped around his girl, thinking how he had found his girl.

"You remember how we met?" he asked his in a low voice as they made their way to the couch.

"How can I forget?" smiled Anna Rose, settling herself on the couch by laying down and using Steve's lap as a pillow.

_Anna Rose grunted as she hit the punching bag again and again. She had done a lousy job at training that day and had her ass handed to her on a gold platter. She was disappointed in herself, to say in the least- she was used to being the best at training._

_ She yelled again as her fist collided with the bag, sending it rocketing into the wall, and a bone shattering pain to pulse up her arm._

_ Anna Rose whimpered as she collapsed to her knees, cradling his (hopefully not broken) hand close to her chest._

_ "Are you alright?"_

_ She didn't even turn as a man knelt in front of her with an outstretched hand. She slowly uncurled her arm, grimacing with the amount of pain that rattled her mind. The man took her hand, being as gentle as a whisper- Anna Rose didn't realize that he had removed the bandages from her hand until she felt a cool breeze gazing her fingers._

_ "I'm not a doctor, but I would say you broken something," he announced grimly, peering at the already growing bruises on her hand. "Can you walk?"_

_ Anna Rose got to her feet clumsily, almost falling over due to the pain that her hand was in. the man was there to catch her and allowed her to use him as a crutch as they began to make their way towards the medical bay._

"You were surprised to see me back in the gym, murdering punching bag after punching bag the following week," sleepily murmured Anna Rose, her eyes drooping shut as Steve began to play with her loose blonde curls. On anyone else, the purple and pink streaks would've been to much, but on Anna Rose, they were just right.

"Sleep, Anna Rose. He can't attack you, not while I'm here," whispered Steve, smiling as he watched his girl drift off. He began to hum her favorite song, "My Heart Will Go On", to help her enjoy sweet dreams. Before he knew it, he was sound asleep as well.

Four and a half hours later, Tony poked his head into the room, looking for the two lovebirds for a sudden meeting that Fury had called. He saw them on the couch and debated with himself on whether or not he should wake them up.

He answer came when Anna Rose's cell phone went off, waking the girl with a groan. She flicked the screen on and saw the text that the director had sent everyone before shaking Steve awake and yanking him past Tony with a look in her eyes that would scare anyone.

"Director," the girl greeted her boss once she was in the giant conference room.

"Silver Butterfly, Captain America," he deadpanned before turning back to glaring at the empty seats that littered the room. Anna Rose and Steve sat down in their seats, which were right next to each other. "Good news- we're going to Asgard in a week. Dr. Foster was able to create a portal that can open a doorway for us to enter and exit safely."

Anna Rose gasped and leaned into Steve, who rubbed her back, comforting her.

"This is what we've been waiting for- now maybe Asgard can clean up their own mess with Loki," growled Fury before dismissing the meeting with a wave of his hand.

Anna Rose barely had the strength to stand and walk out of the room.

"Steve, you know what this means?" she whispered in a hushed tone, catching the eyes of her mother, who was smiling as she joked around with Darcy.

"Anna Rose!" called out Jane happily, coming over to where the two members of the Avengers were leaning against each other and hugged her daughter.

"Am I going to meet daddy?" Anna Rose asked her mother.

"Yes, love, you are going to meet Thor!" squealed Jane with happiness.

Anna Rose smiled as she leaned into her mother's embrace more.

Suddenly, a loud siren began to wail, making the girl groan as she pulled away from Jane. The mother cupped her daughter's cheek before kissing her forehead.

"Go on, save New York!" She smiled and leaned against the wall as Anna Rose turned and ran off, already on Steve's heels as they raced to get changed and meet in the briefing room.


	3. CHAPTER TWO: STAND MY GROUND

**My Heart Will Go On**

**I don't own the Avengers.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Meer Anna Rose. She is a bad- ass young teen with a sweet personality, a warm heart and an unforgettable memory. When she finds out who her father is, she finds herself being tossed into a tankful of sharks while wearing a suit made of bloodied meat…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**This takes place about three years after the Avengers.**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**STAND MY GROUND**

"Hawkeye, catch!" shouted Silver Butterfly before tossing her own quiver of unspent arrows to him. The skilled warrior then spun and used her blade the whack off a tentacle that had been threatening to slap her head off.

The Avengers were busy trying to take down a sea monster that had decided to make Rhode Island its new nest, and they were feeling a bit underpowered. Every time they injure it, the beast would heal itself.

Silver Butterfly suddenly got an idea.

"Cover your ears!" she bellowed before screeching loudly, releasing her backup power that she only used in an emergency. Windows shattered, and the sea monster exploded, sending the inner parts every which way.

"Can we go home now? I have a history exam tomorrow, and I really need to study," was all that Silver Butterfly rasped out before falling into Captain America's arms in a dead faint.

~xoXox~

The next day, Anna Rose found herself heading home from her class at New York State University. Even though the college and the tower were on opposite ends of town, she still liked the long walk- it helped relax her.

And it was a good excuse for Steve to pick her up on his motorcycle.

Anna Rose smiled as she help on her boyfriend's waist as he zipped through the traffic clogged streets of New York, her voice still sore from the surprise attack she launched on that pesky sea monster the day before.

She leaned in on Steve's muscular shoulders when they were at a stop light, finding her thoughts elsewhere.

She loved Steve, truly and deeply, ever since she save him (though he would insist that he saved her) from those flying monkey things that Loki used in an attempt to take over the world. All it took was for their eyes to lock and she fell heads over heels. It wasn't until their six month anniversary did Steve confess that he was smitten with her long before he even knew her name.

"I fell in love with you when I saw you help an elderly woman cross the street. You were so kind, it was clear you were in a rush to get somewhere, but you gave her a bit of your time," he told her before kissing her lips.

Of course Anna Rose knew what day he was talking about- May 8th, 2012. Her edidic memory wouldn't let her forget a single thing. She had been running late for one of her classes because her alarm clock hadn't gone off, so she had skipped breakfast in order to make it to New York State University. True, she was late, but she had an excuse for the professor- "I was helping an elderly lady cross the street at 6th and Parkway." Needless to say, the professor had been mollified at her kindness.

Back in the present day, Anna Rose leaned her body with Steve's as they zipped around a sharp corner, her long pink and purple streaks fluttering behind her.

Finally after a twenty minute ride, which was filled with daredevil turns and maneuvers, Steve parked the motorcycle in the parkng lot below Avenger tower and helped Anna Rose off.

"Thanks again for the ride, Captain America," she whispered as he rested his forehead on hers, bent over so that their eyes could meet.

"Anytime, Silver Butterfly," he answered, kissing her.

The kissing heated up quickly and Anna Rose soon found herself on the hood of Tony's Ferrari. She snaked out a leg and wrapped it around Steve's waist, pulling him closer to her as her fingers tangled in his blonde hair.

"How about a movie?" Anna Rose asked, giggling as Steve finally pulled away, breathing heavily.

"How you do that is beyond me," he smirked as she practically dragged him to their adjoining bedrooms, all the while giggling softly.

"Do what?" she asked him innocently as they soon reached his room. She quickly dialed in the password for the door and pushed him in when it slid open.

"Make this happen." He took her hand and placed it on top of a sensitive spot of his antimony.

~xoXox~

The next day found Anna Rose and Steve in the gym, practicing hand-to-hand combat. Of course, Anna Rose kept cheating by using her powers to confuse her boyfriend.

"You are such a cheat," Steve gasped as Anna Rose pinned him down.

"Not my fault you once told me to always fight dirty," she smirked at him, shrieking as he suddenly flipped them with a burst of speed and strength that left her breathless.

"I hate your memory," was all that he said before kissing her.

"But at the same time, you love it," she quipped, breaking free of the kiss to smile impishly at him.

A sudden cough made them blush and scramble up to see Clint Barton standing with two sets of bows and quivers of arrows.

"I came down here to train, not to watch you two flirt," was all that he said before tossing Anna Rose her quiver, which she caught. "You coming?"

"Talk to you later, Steve," offered Anna Rose, apologetically before trotting off after her father figure.

Steve smiled as he leaned against the wall, unwrapping his bandages from his hands.

His girl was something else.

~xoXox~

Clint and Anna Rose peacefully fired off arrows, with the experienced archer correcting his pupil every now and then. Even then, he was amazed at how quickly she picked up on the sport- part of it had to do with her edidic memory, the other part was her eagerness to please people.

But since Loki started terrorizing her dreams, she had lost more weight than was healthy, depended on other drugs to help her sleep and had become timid and shy whenever meeting new people.

Clint remembered a time when Anna Rose was fifteen years old and allowed to one of Tony's parties. She had interacted with everyone, twirling around the ballroom in a dress of purple silk, danced with a few people, and even got more money contributed to Tony's cause. Tony had been overjoyed at the number of checks the charming little lady was getting him and he instantly appointed her as being his "money thief", which pleased her to pieces and back again. Dr. Foster wasn't pleased with the nickname, but went along with it, seeing as how the money raised helped support her research.

Clint sighed as he corrected Anna Rose's form. She was wasting away, thanks to Loki.


	4. CHAPTER THREE: OUR FAREWELL

**My Heart Will Go On**

**I don't own the Avengers.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Meer Anna Rose. She is a bad- ass young teen with a sweet personality, a warm heart and an unforgettable memory. When she finds out who her father is, she finds herself being tossed into a tankful of sharks while wearing a suit made of bloodied meat…**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**This takes place about three years after the Avengers.**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**OUR FAREWELL**

Anna Rose sighed in her sleep as she snuggled into Steve's side. It was three in the morning and the super solider had reluctantly given into having her sleep with him. Not that he objected to it- it was just that he didn't want to taint her reputation more than it already was. With him being a gentleman of the 30's, he was as chivalrous as they came, but he still did have his manly urges, and he was gentle with her.

Like right now, for example.

Steve was braiding her curls to help her sleep- he didn't know why, but cuddling and touch helped keep Anna Rose's nightmares away. He supposed it was because she was so physical herself, always hugging, or fighting, or holding hands…

He hooked his arm around her waist and gently pulled her in closer to his chest as he felt the sandman casting his nightly spell over him.

~xoXox~

The following morning after the two had dressed themselves, Anna Rose got a call on her cell phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Is Steve there with you?" asked Fury gruffly.

"How did you know?" she asked, putting it on speaker.

"Lucky guess," he grunted. "Listen, I need for you and Steve to go and run an errand for me."

"Is it classified?" asked the super solider, kissing Anna Rose's exposed neck.

"Yes. Come to my office, there's a package that I need you to drop off at a safe house." And with that, the line went dead.

Anna Rose turned and looked at Steve.

"Why do I have the feeling that today is going to be one of those days?" she asked him as they began the walk towards Fury's office.

When they arrived, Steve was handed a small wrapped package and Anna Rose was told of an address in Bronx. Her edidic memory fixed the address in her mind and off they went. Steve had the package tucked into a hidden pocket in his leather jacket so that no one could take it from him without removing his jacket.

"Are we walking or taking my motorcycle?" Steve asked his girlfriend as they stepped onto the elevator.

"Bike," she answered without a beat.

~xoXox~

Steve and Anna Rose soon found themselves in trouble.

Apparently the package was to be delivered to a agent who moonlighted as a small time drug dealer.

"Steve, cover your ears!" shouted Anna Rose before opening her mouth and screeching loudly. The gangsters who were attacking them fell away as their ears started to bleed. Anna Rose suddenly stopped screaming, her hands at her throat as the remaining survivors ran off with their tails tucked in between their legs.

"Anna Rose, are you alright?" Steve shouted, running over from where he had been pinned down and saw that his girl couldn't speak.

She reached out and touched his hand.

_I think I lost my voice_, her voice came into his head.

That was the only time that Steve swore violently in front of a high class lady.

~xoXox~

"She'd lost her voice alright," announced Dr. Bruce Banner after doing an MRI scan of Anna Rose's throat. "She had torn her larynx and vocal cords from the amount of strain she put on her voice."

"How long will she be mute?" asked Dr. Jane Foster, sitting next to her daughter as she groggily woke up from the sedatives that Dr. Banner gave her.

"It's hard to say- with a normal person, anywhere from four months to a year, with surgery. But Anna Rose is anything but ordinary, and I won't risk operating on her, not with her accelerated healing factor already kicking in."

_So this means I won't be able to speak with Daddy when I meet him?_ Anna Rose's eyes teared up as her hand went to her throat.

"It depends on how fast you heal," answered Dr. Banner. "If I were you, I wouldn't go out into the field anymore until you're completely healed, alright?"

Anna Rose nodded before shutting her eyes and dozing off.


	5. CHAPTER FOUR: SAY MY NAME

**My Heart Will Go On**

**I don't own the Avengers.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Meet Anna Rose. She is a bad- ass young teen with a sweet personality, a warm heart and an unforgettable memory. When she finds out who her father is, she finds herself being tossed into a tankful of sharks while wearing a suit made of bloodied meat…**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**SAY MY NAME**

Anna Rose spent the next three days moping. She felt lost without her voice, even though she had other super powers at hand to use in place. Nothing that Steve did cheered her up. Not even a smile. Nothing- not even her mom telling her that she would meet her father- would cheer her up.

Finally, Steve had enough of watching his girl mope around.

The day before the Avengers were to take the portal to Asgard, he kidnapped her and took her to where they had their first date.

The carnival.

Steve watched as Anna Rose went from being a self conscious twenty one year old into a giddy little girl under a millisecond. She bounced from one place to another, leaving Steve behind, laughing at her childlike antics.

Steve felt like a true boyfriend as he played all the games with her, laughing whenever she would win a prize, which she would give away to lucky little kids who happened to be nearby. He even won her a teddy bear, which she hugged to her chest before taking his hand and dragging him to the Farris wheel.

Just as they reached the top, the ride stopped, leaving them with the perfect opportunity to make out and stargaze.

"_I see Thor's hammer_," came Anna Rose's voice from within Steve's head a few minutes later. _I like to pretend that the hammer is a part of his eye and he is watching over me…_

Steve chuckled as Anna Rose snuggled into him.

"I think it's sweet," he murmured, looking up to the stars. "I'll take good care of her," he whispered before Anna Rose's cell phone began to go off.

"This is Captain Rogers," he answered after she dug it out of her pocket and handed it over.

"It's Fury. Get back here- we need to discuss a few things."

~xoXox~

_I hardly see why any of this is necessary_, spoke up Anna Rose as she leaned up against the doorframe, watching Fury giving her boyfriend the rules for going to Asgard.

No touching her.

No kissing her.

No looking at her.

"It's because you are the crown prince's daughter," explained Jane, coming out of another room with what looked like red and purple draping fabric. "We want for Asgard to respect you, in order to do that, we must allow them to think of you as being a virgin…"

Steve's face went red as Anna Rose rolled her eyes.

_So basically you want for me to act like Snow White?_ Anna Rose asked, annoyed.

"I got that!" Steve smiled before crossing the room to kiss his girlfriend lightly on the lips.

_I never really liked her; the only thing she did was sing, talk to the bunnies and birds, and look pretty_, complained Anna Rose, wrinkling her delicate nose.

"So if I'm not going to be allowed to touch you, I guess we'd better get it out of our systems while we still can," murmured Steve softly into his girlfriend's ear.

_I'll race you_, smirked Anna Rose before turning and bolting out the door and down the hallway with him close on her heels.

Fury turned and shook his head at Dr. Foster.

"Should I be worried?" he asked her.

She chuckled.

"Don't be- Anna Rose can act innocent if she has to," she quickly assured him.


End file.
